


Born to Make History

by StormyDaze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching the Baby Bump, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Otabek and Yuri announce their pregnancy to the world.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Born to Make History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



“Fuck!”

Otabek dropped the plate he was washing into the sink with a splash of soapy water and sprinted towards the bedroom. Was Yuri hurt? Was the baby okay? His heart pounded in his chest.

Yuri was sprawled over the bed in typical Yuri fashion, one arm thrown dramatically over his face. No blood, and he wasn’t curled up in agony. Otabek relaxed a little. “What’s wrong?” he asked, still alert for whatever Yuri was upset about.

Yuri thrust his phone in Otabek’s face. He had Instagram open, an account Otabek knew was run by one of the Yuri’s Angels. The photo showed them standing outside the rink, skate bags slung over their shoulders. Yuri was dressed in an oversized hoodie and was leaning against Otabek’s side, face buried in his phone, while Otabek chatted with Lilia. Or, as Otabek remembered it, listened politely to Lilia’s firm instructions about making sure Yuri did his stretches and stuck to a well-balanced diet. Lilia and Yakov were the only people outside of their families they’d told so far about the pregnancy, and it turned out Lilia in particular had a lot of opinions on what a pregnant skater should be doing in order to be back in skating condition as soon as possible after the baby was born.

In the photo, Otabek had his arm around Yuri’s slim waist, and his hand gently cupped the small bump that would otherwise be invisible under Yuri’s sweatshirt. The caption on the photo read _OMG IS @yuri_plisetsky PREGNANT??????_

“Oops,” Otabek said.

Yuri moved his arm so he could glare at Otabek. “Oops? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You just, just, _outed_ me to the whole world and all you have to say is ‘oops’?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Otabek said. “I didn’t even know I was doing it!” He hadn’t. If you’d asked him before seeing the photo, he might have remembered having his arm around Yuri, but he definitely didn’t recall touching his stomach. They’d been planning on waiting until the off-season was over before making the announcement; it was still early, and they both felt a little superstitious about waiting a little while longer to tell everyone.

The thing was, Otabek’s hands seemed to find Yuri’s belly whenever they weren’t otherwise occupied, no matter what Otabek intended. There was a _baby_ in there. _Their_ baby. He couldn’t stop being awed by it. There was a tiny person growing inside Yuri, and in a few months Otabek was going to get to meet them! It was mind-blowing, and he didn’t know how to cope with it, except for this overwhelming desire to touch and cuddle the little bump. He’d had the same problem with Yuri when they started dating, constantly wanting to hug him and kiss him and just hold him close. He’d managed to at least develop some self control in that case, but now it seemed he’d have to re-train himself.

Yuri scowled. “And what are you going to do to make it up to me?”

Otabek grinned and, taking it for the invitation it was, bent down and kissed Yuri. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and held him there, and Otabek climbed on the bed with him, straddling Yuri’s legs.

Otabek broke away from Yuri’s hungry mouth to look him in the eyes. “I’m really very sorry,” he said solemnly.

Yuri made a grumpy little huff that Otabek knew meant he wasn’t really upset. “Apology accepted, I guess,” he said. “Although you’ve got a lot more work to do before you’re forgiven.”

Otabek began to kiss Yuri’s cheeks, his jaw, and down his neck, pausing to suck a little hickey on Yuri’s collarbone. An unexpected benefit of the pregnancy: if Yuri wasn’t competing any time soon, Otabek didn’t have to worry about marks being visible in his revealing skating costumes.

Otabek shimmied backwards. He pushed up Yuri’s t-shirt and began to reverently kiss the small but definite bump there.

The camera app on Yuri’s phone clicked. Otabek lifted his head. “What are you doing?” he asked as Yuri typed furiously on his phone.

“If the cat’s out of the bag, we might as well make the announcement now,” Yuri said. He turned his phone so Otabek could see the draft of the post.

The photo was well-composed, showing off Yuri’s bump at its most defined angle. Otabek’s jaw was visible in the upper corner, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of the bump. Yuri had captioned it _Meet the 2034 Grand Prix gold medalist._

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “High expectations?”

“If this kid can’t break my record, I’m disowning him,” Yuri said. His finger hovered over the post button and he eyed Otabek, waiting for approval.

Otabek smiled. “Post it,” he said. And then went back to kissing Yuri’s belly, slowly working his way downward. He had a lot of work to do before he was forgiven, after all.


End file.
